


Familiar

by ItsFinnley666 (RavenDeliahJones)



Series: Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear One Shots [7]
Category: Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear
Genre: Curiosity, F/F, F/M, Implied Smut, Pining, Slight Smut, Slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDeliahJones/pseuds/ItsFinnley666
Summary: Simon's never quite sure, and new information sets to further fog his thoughts.





	Familiar

It starts with a loud noise, jarring him from his senses and making everything stop. In an instant, the most deafening sound he'd ever heard gave way to pure and utter silence. He knows, somehow, and- 

No, that's not quite right.

It starts before.

It's snowing in the little town of Fäversholm, but that's nothing new. He bundles in closer, grey hoodie shielding him from cold winds and even colder stares. His gloved hands knock on the door, trying to ignore the concerned looks from the neighbours as he waited patiently. He chews his lip, feeling so very out of place, as he always did, standing there.   
The door opens, and he's relieved for a second, the warm air condensing on his face, but when he looks, he quickly removes his stare.   
"Is Sophie in?" He asks, cautiously.   
"Sure, c'mon in, I'll get her." The deep voice replies, and he hesitates. "Simon, right? C'mon, man I won't bite." The man standing in front of him chuckles, grabbing Simon's arm and pulling him in to the heat of the house.   
He'd never been in Sophie's house before, and it was just as he imagined it, but he was still in awe. Just as fancy as the neighbourhood it was located in, a palace compared to his own home. He took a careful sideward glance at the man leading him into what he presumed was the living room. He had red hair, unkempt, and a scruff of a beard to cover his square jawed face. His body was a strange mix of sinewy and a slight bit of muscle, and he was tall - or rather, taller than Simon. The man picked his way into a room with plush sofas and a fireplace, and gesticulated for him to sit down. Simon licked his lips nervously, the man made him uncomfortable. Anxiety.   
When the man left, Simon breathed a sigh of relief, but did not sit. Instead he stood rigidly near the wall, careful not to mark it. He heard the man call upstairs, and footsteps, Sophie greeted him cheerfully, running a hand through her hair.   
"We should get going." She tells him, a stark contrast to her tone just a second ago.   
He follows her out.

She later tells him, getting it all off her chest, about him, her brother. About how he dropped out of a prestigious college. About his bad habits. About his arguments and their parents anger. About his drug use. Simon listens, letting her relieve herself from her chains, watching her cry and finally understanding why she felt so distraught at his usage. He patted her shoulder and stared into her eyes, comforting her, and resolving to walking her home.   
He made his own way back after that, locking himself in his room with a needle of morphine and a pocketknife. The thought - of her, her body, her voice and her grief. She was so fragile, he knew, and he was hurting her. With his needles, and knife, of course. She didn't know about the dreams, and what she didn't know couldn't hurt her. Instead it hurt him, the thoughts of her body on his and shameful sounds and touches to leave him satisfied and numb from the morphine, but a good ache that helped him get off. He always felt wrong after that, but he hated the dreams, so he stopped them the only way he knew how.   
His mind was buzzing, and his wrists were pooling with blood, but he didn't care. He was happy...

The second time he visits, his anxiety grows, and he finds the man on his brain. Sure enough he opens the door, and greets Simon with a crooked grin.  
"Hey man, c'mon in." Simon notes he's wearing a tank top and loose sweatpants, and his arms are slightly muscly, the type where it looked like he worked out, but inconsistently. Simon follows, and hears him humming gruffly, clearing his throat and ruffling his hair so it sat even more mussed on his head. "Sorry 'bout that, i jus' woke up." He chuckles, voice still thick with sleep.   
"It's fine. Sorry I woke you..." Simon replies, "So, uh, what's your name?" He asks, awkwardly.   
"David." The man turns to him, smirking. "Sophie doesn't speak about me?" He asks, for a second, making Simon feel uncomfortable. "I don't blame her, poor lass." He smiles, sympathetic. His moods were random, it seemed. Simon speaks no more, waiting for Sophie.

After that, more dreams followed, and more scars. He fell back down, feeling worse than ever. He felt sick to his stomach, and nothing helped. The illusions were worse than ever, and he found himself unable to leave his bed. But in this time, he thought. He wondered how Sophie was getting on, without him there to stop the bullies. But mostly, he wondered about /David/. And he found his dreams shifting, Sophie was appearing less and less, and he felt himself slowly feeling better. Somehow, David had piqued his curiosity, but still roused that anxious feeling inside of him. Simon slept, ready to return to school the next day.  
It was a pleasant day, not much wind as he walked into the school grounds, Sophie hugged him, smiling. And for once, he genuinely smiled back, for he felt no burning ache in his stomach, no need.  
The day went quickly, and classes were normal. Sophie told Simon that she would be away for a week, with her family, so she couldn't hang out for a while. And he found himself relieved. Sure, this morning was good, he felt content, but her incessant chattering was beginning to annoy him, her voice too high, too shrill.   
He ignored her the rest of the day, and went home feeling empty.  
He avoided her the next day, too. It was a Friday, and she was leaving tomorrow. He felt no sadness where sadness should be, and somehow, he knew he wouldn't miss her.

That is why, when he found himself retracing old steps to her street, he grew confused. He paid no mind to it, though. His steps were precise, and he arrived at the front step, knocking on the door. He waited a minute or two in utter silence, and shrugged, turning to go home. We wasn't really too sure what he was expecting.  
Until the door opened.  
"Simon?" David called out, confused. Simon turned to face him. "Sophie's not here, you know?" He finds himself nodding, and words spilling out before he can stop himself.  
"I wanted to speak to you, actually." He cringes, but David just smiles.   
"I'm honoured." He chuckles, stepping down off the front step to sit on the wall. He pats a spot next to him. "Well? Come join me." Simon moves without realising, sitting down on the stone wall. David fishes around in his pockets, "You smoke?" He asks, offering the cigarette box to Simon, he nods and takes one. David chuckles again, lighting one he had put between his lips. "Tut tut." Simon laughed too.  
They sat in silence, smoking for a minute or so, before David spoke up. "So, you wanted to talk?"   
Simon felt anxious, but this time it was different. The same type of anxiety he used to feel when he was around Sophie. Like he didn't want to fuck up.  
"Sophie told me about you. And well-"  
David grinned goofily.   
"The best first impression, of course." Simon smiles nervously, unsure of whether to bring it up.  
"Well, Sophie sort of..." He fiddles with his cigarette.   
"If she told you I wouldn't be mad." Simon jumps slightly.  
"Really?" David nods, a smile playing at his lips.  
"I'm glad she's found somebody to trust. I mean, that's pretty heavy stuff to lay on a guy, y'know?" Simon nods in agreement, thinking of his own use. "She's a good kid. Doesn't deserve what she gets. She preys every night, hoping they'll let her alone. Hell, I even threatened to go there and beat up every one of the fuckers, but she just... Broke down. Told me- begged me - I couldn't. So I didn't." He takes another long drag, and Simon lets him speak. "She even preys for me... Breaks my heart to hear her crying next door in her room, asking God to forgive me, and help me to stop, while I'm there doped up out of my head... But I don't believe in a God, after what they've put her through. She's a good kid. She deserves better." His hands are shaking, Simon notices, as he takes a drag, letting the smoke linger in his lungs for as long as possible before he sighs. "I'd love to be the brother she had before. Funny, kind, I'd help her with her homework, take her places and buy her things. Our parents never used to argue before all this... But, fuck it, am I right?" David clicks his tongue against his teeth. "Sorry, you probably didn't come here to hear all that." Simon smiles.  
"It's okay, man. I can't personally understand, but I get where you're coming from."  
"I just want to help her."  
"Me too."

The front step was an all too familiar place, as Simon waited there with a rucksack on his shoulder, hearing David thumping down the stairs to open the door.   
"Hey, man. How you been?" David grins, grabbing Simon by the shoulder and pulling him in to the house. Before Simon could answer, he was being guided up the stairs, and he furrowed his brow. "I thought we were gonna go to the living room?" David laughs.   
"You thought wrong, my friend, now follow me." Simon rolls his eyes, grinning. He had no choice, really, as he was practically being dragged. David stopped in front of a door, and opened it. His room, Simon supposed.  
It wasn't much, a bed, sofa, desk with a TV and a few posters littered on his walls. Mostly cars and attractive women. A few six packs of beer lay on a chair by the desk, and a small wooden box sat on a bed side cabinet. "Make yourself comfortable. Mi casa su casa, or whatever the fuck that's supposed to go." Simon snorts, grinning. He can tell David's just woken up, the lack of sense in his words screams it. "So, lets get to the important part." He picks up the phone, dialling out a number. "Pizza?"  Simon nods, dropping his bag on the sofa and sitting down next to it. He opens it up, rummaging through his stuff. He was staying here for a few days, on account of his mom being a bitch. They talked for a while, until the doorbell rang, and Simon went down to pay, bringing the scolding hot pizza up and setting it on the desk. "Nice." David grins, stomach grumbling.   
"So, I take it 'family' doesn't involve you on those little trips huh?" Simon laughs, making David roll his eyes.  
"Fuck that. I'd sooner hang myself than spend eight hours in a car with my parents." They both laugh.  
"Fair enough." Simon grins.  
"Okay, how are we gonna do this? I've got some simple shit here, and anything else if needs be." Simon shrugs.   
"Work our way up. I brought some of my own too." To this, David smirks.  
"Simon you're a god."   
Simon watches David unlock the wooden box, "I thought you didn't believe in gods" he teases, making David laugh. He begins to roll out some joints,   
"Less to share about then, huh? Might as well be getting high with Casper the fucking ghost."  
"I'm pretty sure the word you were lookin for was 'friendly', David." They both chuckle.   
Simon hands David the lighter, and he lights both of them, handing one to Simon.   
"Cheers, or whatever courtesy you say before getting stoned." He smirks, taking a deep drag of the joint in his hand, Simon mirroring.

They were high, no doubt about it, and the room was clouded in smoke. David had just finished his fourth beer, and Simon his second piece of pizza. David patted Simon's side. "Budge up." He grins hazily, sitting down beside Simon and handing him a beer, getting another for himself. They talked and talked about whatever came to mind, from school to weed, and now, sex.   
"Does it fuck matter!" David snorts, taking a clumsy sip of his drink, Simon laughing and shrugging.  
"Like I'd know!" He exclaims, making David shake his head.   
"Look dude, I've been to a lot of parties in my time, and I've fucked everyone. Like, wow. Guys and girls- don't look so shocked. I don't think of gender when I'm high as fuck- and if I'm honest, i always am. You don't think of that when you're fucking or getting sucked off or whatever, it just happens and it feels good. End of."  
Simon's mouth hung open, and he giggled.   
"Any preference?" Simon asks curiously, mind going back to all those nights he'd gotten off high, and how it would feel for somebody else to do it for him.  
"Guys do give better blowjobs" David grins. Simon laughs at his expression.  
"That'd be an experience."   
David raises a brow.  
"Stop, don't tell me... You've never been sucked off?!" He asks incredulously. Simon shakes his head, blushing.  
"Fuck, man! We need to get you a lass! Don't tell me you've been doing it all alone this whole time?!" Simon nods. David shakes his head.   
"Jeez dude!"  
Conversation wandered and strayed. "To be honest man, I think my sister likes you a lot. you're a cool guy, Simon. If you ever wanted to fuck my sister, I wouldn't be mad." Simon's eyes widened.  
"Dude, I don't even like your sister, I used to but I don't know now." David chuckled, clearly out of his head at this point from the weed and beer.   
"Ah, that's good. Wouldn't want to upset her anymore than I already have." At this, Simon grows confused. He was about to ask David what he meant, when he felt a wet, hot tongue on his ear lobe, and he moaned out eagerly. David kisses Simon's jaw sloppily, nipping and leaving red marks and slight purple splotches in his wake, moving to straddle his lap. David grinds down hard, despite both of their jeans, and smooths his hands up Simon's shirt, making him gasp out, moaning David's name.

Yes, it was this.

He knows, somehow, and pain fills him beyond all physical forms. The wind is knocked out of him, and he splutters as the black spots in his vision cleared. He's shaking and spluttering in agony, and he can barely hear when a car door opens.  
"...You?"


End file.
